


Blood Rose

by Wolfblood653



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfblood653/pseuds/Wolfblood653
Summary: Thanks for taking a look at Blood Rose! I currently am working on Blood Rose with a close friend, so not all of the credit goes to me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a look at Blood Rose! I currently am working on Blood Rose with a close friend, so not all of the credit goes to me.

_It’s dark...where am I?_

Softly my eyes open in the cramped darkness, focusing on my surroundings. With a small jolt I realize that I am trapped in a box. Air enters my lungs faster and I pound on the ceiling, trying to escape. I can’t scream, my voice won’t work. Desperate to break free, I thrash about, punching at the surface above me. Finally, I manage to make a hole, and with the taste of freedom on my tongue I claw and punch my way out. As dirt pours in, the realization hits me -- I am in a coffin.

My body is momentarily paralyzed from shock as the dirt continues to pour in, my legs now buried in a thin layer of earth. Knowing I have only a few minutes I desperately dig faster, eventually having to close my eyes. An eternity seems to pass before I taste fresh air on my tongue and I break free of the ground.

"About time," a low voice says not far off, setting down his arm with the wristwatch. I glance up to see a man in black sitting on the ledge of a tombstone. He appears bored, but in context of a cemetery, the sight is terrifying. "I don't have all night. Well, we do, but..."

Coughing and spitting up dirt, I look at the man warily. I attempt to stand but my head starts spinning, my eyes rolling in my head as I fall back to the earth.

_Thirsty. So thirsty..._ I think, my body aching in need. Something falls before me on the dirt. It’s a warm, mangled fleshly sac of something. And, without question, it smells simply heavenly. Mouth watering I pounce and start hungrily biting at it, lapping at the dripping blood. I am clumsy and inexperienced, feeling like a child as I try to sate my thirst, not knowing how to use my now protruding fangs. It was after the deed was done, when the blood was congealing inside my stomach, that my vision cleared and I realized what I had done. The corpse of a girl lay bare before me, a beauty soiled by the monstrosity I had become. I flinch, scrambling away and hitting a tombstone, not knowing how fast and strong I’ve become. Fear consumes me and I let out a whimper, tears forming in my scarlet eyes.

“What...am I?” I whisper, my mind spinning yet at the same time able to take in every little thing that was happening around me. The slow clap of a lone applause echos in the dry air, alongside a low chuckle.

"Very good," said the man in black sitting on the large tombstone across. "You're a natural."

“Natural?” I mutter, looking down at my bloodstained hands. I remain quiet for a minute before leaping forward, my eyes blazing and hands amined for the man’s throat. With a single hand my throat was clutched, our bodies lurching forward like a bullet train across the cemetery. But ultimately it is me who struggles and flails as the man drives me deeper into the cracking tombstone, ground stone and dusted granite trickling over my hair and bloodstained clothes like snow.

"Now now, that's no way to treat your kindly Sire, is it, boy? I just fed you, you know. A little gratitude carries a long way." He pushes deeper. "Longer than you have for tonight." In response I hiss, razor sharp fangs glinting in the small bit of moonlight.

“I feel nothing toward you. Get off me, bastard.” We lock eyes, and the man's are hypnotic. Smiling his fangs out, he simply asks, "Is that a challenge?"

Letting out a small growl I buck under him, trying to throw my attacker off. Snarling and spitting I thrash about, my hands merely sliding off the other’s skin, the man’s strength easily overpowering mine. Finally, panting, I submit, my head falling in a puff of dirt to the ground. The man snorts, his boot grinding me into the dirt.

"I'm not sure you understand. You would have died young, and unloved, without my saving grace. I saw fit to save you and grant you eternal life. Such a move does not come lightly." He removed his foot and allowed me to move. "Now I bid you to be grateful to your Sire. You may begin to do so by polishing my boots, for you have soiled them with your feeble and pathetic resistance."

Glaring up at him I simply roll over onto my back, refusing to look the other in the eyes. Suddenly I’m kicked in the face, and Sire bares his fangs. "Do as you're told, or else."

Grumbling, I reluctantly get up and rub at Sire’s boots, my eyes full of anger. “There,” I spit, finishing and backing up a few steps. “Basterd.”

Eyes flashing the man takes a menacing step toward me, fangs bared, but suddenly looks over in the distance, eyes narrowing a fraction. Sire inspects himself, displeased. "Terrible work. You will be doing additional errands later on. In any case, we must be going. Come with me."

Sire starts running at an impossible pace, his body becoming a blur. In confusion, I start to run after him, my speed dramatically slower.

“Hurry up!” He says, and I start slightly, his voice seeming to be right next to me. Letting out a yelp I stumble, knocked off balance by flinching, hitting the ground in a cloud of dirt. _His voice sounded so close...none of this makes sense._ I look up to see Sire directly in front of me and I jump up, surprised. Without a wordI am picked up and carried over Sire's shoulder, the whooshing of air blinding me.

What seems to be a few minutes later we stop, Sire putting me down in what seemed to be a pile of furs, disappearing afterwards. Confusion and exhaustion overwhelms me. I bury myself in the pile of furs and let out a large sigh as I lightly poke at my fangs with my tongue.

_I’m a monster. I thought vampires were merely legend._ I take in my surroundings as I ponder where Sire could have gone. I appear to be deep in the mouth of a cave; supplies are scattered across the ground, and the scent of blood lingers in the cold air.

“Seriously, you’re more trouble than you're worth.” Turning at Sire’s voice I dodge just in time to avoid being hit with something. A fresh corpse lies at my feet. My mouth begins to water, my fangs protrude, and without thinking I sink my teeth into it. I lap away at the warm crimson, desperate for every drop. Yet again, after I finish, the horror of what I have done slaps me in the face.

I stare at the body, my hands shaking as I look into the dead man’s blank eyes. I glare up at Sire. “What have you done to me?” I whisper. “I deserve an explanation.”

“What’s with the look? You should be grateful.” Sire rolls his scarlet eyes, a toothy smile flashing over his face. “I gave you something very special. Something very few of your kind survive to see.”

“Grateful? Grateful for what!? The fact that now I crave the flesh of my own species? You’re sick. Why have you done this?”

Sire narrows his eyes, his tone sharp. “Why? Because I had to. That should be reason enough. Now stop complaining and rest. I’ll be back with more food.”

I open my mouth to reject but he disappears again in a flash. Defeated, I lie down. Exhaustion pulls at my eyelids, but my mind is racing: _Who is this man? Am I really immortal? What does it mean to be a vampire?_ The thoughts continue to whirl inside my head, until reluctantly, my eyes close and I slowly drift asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for dividing to continue this story! It means soooo much to me and my co-author ^^  
> ***

_Thirsty. So thirsty. Want it...want...want...WANT-!_

_Warm...something warm is near...it smells so good..._

_Warmth flowing into me...so warm...want more...more…need it...thirsty..._

***

“Here, drink. That’s it, take as much as you want.”

The voice is soft, almost cooing, and I slowly realize I am drinking something, my mind filled with fog. As I gulp down more, the warm liquid sends shivers throughout my body. I let the feeling engulf me, and indulge in the comfort. I open my eyes, and slowly the image of Sire arises. He gazes intently at me before easing me back into the furs, and then disappears from the cave once again.

He does this repeatedly, and slowly, day by day I feel myself getting stronger, the need for blood becoming less and less strong. As my thirst wanes, the fog engulfing my brain starts to lift, allowing me to actually function. I look around, quickly noting that I was in a cave, and that it was slightly damp.

“Where am I?” I ask to the empty cave, listening to my voice eco. I try to stand but find my legs are too weak, flopping back down into my bed of animal furs. _Mm...so warm..._ I yawn, sleep starting to creep into my mind. I rest a hand on my chest only to feel something wet and sticky clinging to my clothing. Looking down, I notice its dark color, its intense scent.

“Is this…” I stutter and fling myself out of my fur cocoon, heart racing, eyes wide. Blood. I’m covered in blood. My thin shirt is covered in it, my pants are splattered. And my hands...completely stained in crimson.

I rip off my shirt, flinging it against the cave wall. “What is this?!? What am I?!?” My voice echoes in the darkness.

Sinking to the floor, I cradle my head in my hands, rocking on my heels. _This isn’t my blood clinging to me. It’s the blood of people, individuals, innocent and undeserving of such a death_. The shock overwhelms me. I squeeze my eyes shut -- it’s the only way I can avoid looking at the sins I have made. In the far back of my mind I hear footsteps coming closer, but I am too absorbed in my horror to really care.

“Boy. Why are you like that? Are you hurt? I don’t smell any wound.” Sire’s voice asks, and with a jolt I realize he’s right next to me, staring at my half naked form.

“I’m covered in it. It’s all over me. I want it off!” I hiss, rubbing viciously at my arms, growling when all it does is smear it.

“Hmm? Relax, it’s just blood. You were quite violent for a youngling. Come now, I brought you some more. Eat.”

“No! I can’t! So many deaths just for my hunger? I can’t I can’t I can’t…”

“Oi brat. Stop throwing a fit! You need blood to survive, you’re a vampire now. Get rid of that ridiculous thinking and accept it.”

“You expect me to just accept that? To pretend everything is normal? You have no heart.”

Sire’s cold laugh echoes around the cave, making it seem as if even the stone walls were laughing at me. “My heart does not beat, true, but I can assure you I do in fact have one. Yours is just too soft, full of a human child’s weakness.” Sire scoffs, his voice full of malice. “Humans kill just as much, if not more, than us. We kill because we do not wish to die, a vampire who hasn’t drunk any blood is a very scary thing.” His voice seems to falter then, and I think I see flash of pain flicker in his ruby red eyes.

For a second, my grief fades. “What’s wrong?” I ask hesitantly, but as soon as I say the words, it’s as if a door closes and the cold look is back in Sire’s eyes.

“You have much to learn of the world if you think that humans are worth anything alive. Now eat, or I will force you to.” He forces the limb body closer to me. My mouth waters yet my stomach twists itself into knots. I bite down into the flesh, drinking sluggishly. It feels so, so wrong. But I crave it, I crave the feeling of my teeth piercing skin and my tongue lapping up blood. I finally finish my meal, simultaneously feeling satisfied and empty. A soft feeling of sleep again starts to blur my mind, and my eyes start to droop.

“Sleep.” Sire commands, surprisingly gently pushing me down onto the furs. I let out a mild protest, not wanting to obey any orders I was given. But just like my thirst I cannot fight it for long and soon my eyes close as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I just felt like this was a good place to end it.


	3. Chapter Three

Screaming. Running. The sound of feet against the earth and the breaths of a person desperately fleeing. Thump. Thump. A heartbeat pounding, the sucking sound of lungs working to bring air to the heart. Slowly I can see light, the sound getting louder and louder as I get closer till finally it’s all I can hear, the thundering sound of heartbeats echoing through my mind, till I desperately lash out wanting the sound to stop.  
“Ow! Damn it, he surprised me.”  
My eyes shoot open as the voice snaps me out of my own mind. Focusing I see Sire standing in front of me, seeming to grumble to himself as he rubs his nose.

“Sorry…” I mumble groggily. Suddenly my nose picks up the scent of a fresh corpse. I look behind Sire to find a body sprawled out on the ground. He kicks it toward me, and I hesitate briefly before letting hunger take over my inhibitions. I finish my meal quickly, then press my fingers to the leftover blood clinging to my face, unsure if I find such a feeling grotesque or satisfying.

“Nice to see you conscious boy. You’ve been asleep for so long I thought you died.” I glance up at Sire, debating whether I should comment or not. “Though it was nice and quiet. Didn’t have to hear your complaining.”

“Yeah, it was nice to take a break from your sass,” I scoff. “So, care to explain this whole vampire nonsense? What does it consist of?”

Smiling Sire comes right in front of me and sits down, his legs crossed. “Vampires were created thousands of years ago. We feed off of human life force, otherwise known as blood, and since we can’t give birth to live offspring we transfer our gift by injecting venom into a human. Usually the human is someone close to the vampire or is one that is soon going to die, basically a human that isn’t going to be missed or cause an uproar among other humans. You I found half dead in a alleyway when I was hunting. Don’t know why you were there or who you are, and I don’t particularly care. Doubt you remember much, do you?”

“Gee, thanks, I feel so loved. And no...it’s all hazy. I don’t remember much about my life. I was abandoned in an alleyway...? I feel so lost.” A loud sigh escapes my lips. How can I not remember my own life? I hardly know who I am; I’m a stranger to even myself. “My name is Lucian, though, that much I remember. Care to tell me yours?”

“No. Names are something that are precious to vampires, it’s best you don’t tell anyone yours. You can call me Sire, or whatever you want. Just know that here, I am in control and unless you want to die, you best follow my rules. Questions?”

A sigh escapes my lips. “Guess I don’t have much of a choice in the matter. And yes, a million questions. Why am I so hungry? Why are your eyes red? We have venom?? How do I--”

“Ok ok stop, one at a time. I can’t answer everything at once.” Sire snaps, holding up a hand. 

I run my hands through my messy hair. “Okay. So we’re immortal, right? But surely we have weaknesses of some kind.”

Sire nods, crossing his arms. “Yes, for you, you’re still quite young so things such as garlic and holy water can have a dangerous effect on you, which is why you will be staying in here where I can keep an eye on you. You aren’t allowed outside this cave, and if I find you outside there will be consequences. Think of this place as a home. We’ll be staying here till I say so.”  
I nod slowly at his words. A part of me feels the need to run, to escape this bizarre path my life has gone down. But staying with Sire is probably my best bet for staying alive, or undead, or whatever the hell I am. 

“Great. I’ll only answer two more questions, seeing as I gotta get more food for you.” Sire says, sending a pleased look at the bloodless corpses a few feet from me.

“Will I always be this hungry…?” I ask with a hint of fear in my voice.

“No. As you get older you need less blood, but you will never stop desiring it, even when you get to be my age.” 

“Wait...how old are you?” I ask, my eyes wide.

Sire smiles, his ruby eyes glinting. “Much older than you could ever guess. Let’s just say a human life is merely a pebble in the vast stream to a vampire.”

I press my face into my hands and take a large breath. “A pebble? This is insane. You must have experienced so much.”

Sire snorts, rolling his eyes. “To a fledgling perhaps. It’s not that big of a deal to me.”

“Oh, come on. Not a big deal? There’s hardly a limit to what you could do. Though, I’d imagine it’s quite lonely.”

“Lonely?” Sire tilts his head, seeming to be in thought. “Perhaps...I am used to being on my own. It wasn’t always like this though, not when…” Sire suddenly tenses, and after a moment he gets up and turns his back to me. “I should go get you food. Be right back.” His voice is cold and before I can even open my mouth he is gone.

I sink back against the warmth of the furs and stare into the dark void of the cave. I have so many questions, and though before I only wondered what it meant to be a vampire, I am now left pondering what Sire is hiding behind his icy exterior. Stretching out across the furs, I let my brain take in all of the information, the fact that I am no longer human being pushed back. 

Rest. I can think on everything later. Just...take it one day at a time.


End file.
